


Liquid Courage

by Domino After Dark (Domino_Waki)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, these bitches gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_Waki/pseuds/Domino%20After%20Dark
Summary: Inigo has a few too many shots and begs to Owain to find them an Inn and things get a little out of hand.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Eudes | Owain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> psudes dont totally separate this from my usual bullshit but

Owain didn't know how he got into this situation. How could a friendly night out at the Tavern end up in a shabby inn with a drunk Inigo on his lap, practically begging to be screwed.

"Come on, don't you wanna?" Inigo breathes into Owain's neck, sending shivers down his spine.

Of course he wanted to, what idiot wouldn't want to give Inigo exactly what he wants? The problem was that Inigo was incredibly drunk, and Owain wasn't about to take advantage of his friend like that. Oh but the way Inigo was grinding against him was making it hard to resist. But nay, Owain would not succumb to the forbidden pleasures of his friend's body.

"We should lay down." Owain says, pushing gently at Inigo, who happily hopped off and laid down for Owain. Oh Inigo was a dangerous man indeed, the way he giggled back up at Owain. He wanted nothing more than to kiss those plump and yearning lips.

...and maybe kissing would be okay. Just a little.

Owain placed himself next to Inigo and pulled him close, something Inigo eagerly allowed. He looked at the man's face, red with a goofy grin, long eyelashes fluttering, his gaze stuck squarely on him, and lips that Owain has been longing to kiss. 

There was nothing stopping him now, as he placed a hand gently on Inigo's face, holding it gently as he pressed their lips together.

And God's was it better than anything he had imagined. Inigo's warm lips against his, the taste of whiskey lingering on them, the soft sigh Ingio gave. Gods it was too much as Owain's heart threatened to beat out of his chest.

Owain broke the kiss as Inigo's hand managed to wander up to pull at his clothes. Owain grabbed the wandering hand in his and planted another kiss on Inigo, who eagerly returned it. Owain cut the kiss short, as his aching blood began to swell, cut before he would do something he'd regret. He wasn't about to let his boner ruin his friendship with Inigo.

"Why'd you stop?" Inigo murmers against Owain's lips.

"I uh. I'm gonna be right back, you just stay right here for me, okay?" Owain says with a quick kiss on the forehead, pushing himself up and away from the tantalizing warmth of Inigo.

"Don't leave me waiting too long Owain Dark." Inigo says, making Owain throb in his trousers. This man was dangerous.

Owain managed to escape to the bathroom of their room, and he looked himself in the mirror. He was a mess, hair more messed up than normal, face bright red and he was panting.

He should have known something was wrong when they started doing shots. Owain tapped out first, but Inigo kept going, complaining about how he keeps getting rejected, how he managed to have the same taste in partners as his mother, (swordsmen with issues), he complained how some blonde punk wouldn't stop making his heart throb in his chest, how he hated the flowery language his crush used seemed to make him fall more and more, and oh.

Owain wasn't able to put the pieces together at the time, he was much more concerned with the alcohol intake his friend was getting but. The only other myrmidon in the army was Inigo's father, so that's a check mark on the list. Blonde punk? That's either him or Brady, but Brady's language could be considered anything but flowery. 

Inigo really wanted him, and it terrified Owain. Inigo was out there, drunk off his ass and horny, and Owain was in here, tipsy, realizing things, and horny.

The only solution was to chill out in the bathtub and hope Inigo passes out quickly.

He still didn't quite comprehend it, Inigo wanting him. Owain had certainly used the visage of his friend to quell the aching pit of forbidden arousal in his stomach, but the idea of the real Inigo being ready and willing to quell the fires of lust for him? Unthinkable.

What kind of lover would he be? Certainly with his big talk when talking to girls, he'd take charge. The image of Inigo lowering himself into Owain's dick is what made him finally pull his erection out to start working on getting that frustration out. Would Inigo still try to avoid eye contact as he bounces on Owain's cock? No that wouldn't do, Owain wants to see his face as he makes him scream his name. All these things, and it's the thought of Inigo kissing him to muffle his cries, fingers tangled in his hair, that pushes Owain over the edge.

Owain finds a towel to wipe his hand off on and he closes his eyes for just a moment before he checks if Inigo's passed out yet.

\---

Owain wakes up the next morning to the bathroom door knob jostling and his back screaming at him for his choice of sleeping spot. He forced himself out of the tub to meet a disgruntled Inigo, hair mussed up and bags under his eyes.

Inigo makes a sound that sounds vaguely like good morning as Inigo pushes past him to gag at himself in the mirror.

"Dear Naga, what happened last night?" Inigo asks, trying in vain to fix his hair.

"You decided shots were a good idea and I ended up sleeping in a tub." Owain says, trying to work out the kinks in his neck.

"Why did you sleep in a tub?" Inigo looks at him, and Owain averts his gaze.

"Oh uh. You. You don't remember what happened last night?" Owain asks in return.

"I remember begging you to find an Inn so we wouldn't have to return to camp piss drunk and after that it's kind of a… blur…" Inigo stammers off.

"Did I uh. Say anything wired last night?" Inigo's face began to light up.

Owain refuses to meet Inigo's gaze. What would he say? You begged me to find an Inn and then begged me to fuck you so I slept in a bathtub because I am too weak to refuse you?

"Oh well uh. Nothing… too bad?" Owain squeaks out.

"Owain. Was I grinding on your lap last night?" Inigo asks bluntly, face redder than a tomato.

"...Perhaps." Is all Owain can mutter out.

"Oh gods, Owain I-" 

"Nothing happened after that, I promise!" 

"You slept in a bathtub!" Tears are building up in Inigo's eyes. "You must be disgusted."

"Of course not!" Owain denies.

"You slept in a bathtub." Inigo reiterates.

"Because if I stayed-" Owain covers his mouth. Well if their friendship wasn't about to take a turn before.

"Owain-"

"I couldn't trust myself not to take advantage of you." Owain says, finally meeting Inigo's shocked gaze.

"What?"

"Trust me, I would have loved to do whatever it was you wanted me to do, whatever your heart desired. But you were drunk and I couldn't bring myself to just tell you no."

The two stood in silence for a few moments.

"I. Uh. Wow." Inigo finally manages to mutter out.

In the dimly lit bathroom of a shabby inn, feelings were bared and intentions uncovered. There was nothing left to lose.

"Can I kiss you?" Owain asks.

"Yes" Inigo immediately replies.

Owain pulled Inigo in close and smashed their lips together, smiling when Inigo squeaks but eagerly returns the kiss. Kissing Inigo was already amazing, but with an Inigo that is in his right mind, that wanted him back, it was everything he'd ever wanted.

Owain's arms are wrapped around Inigo's back, keeping him close as Inigo wrapped his arms around Owain's neck. His lips part as he feels Inigo's tongue press against his lips. He didn't quite know what he was doing when he pressed his own tongue against the invading muscle, Tipsy Owain last night having no experience but plenty of moxee, but he had to be doing something right because Inigo was letting out little moans against his lips.

He couldn't help but smirk when Inigo was consciously moving his hips away from Owain, little moans coming out more heated. Owain breaks the kiss.

"Do you want to uh," Owain swallows, "take this to bed?"

"Oh uh. I uh. You see." Inigo was back to avoiding eye contact.

"You don't have to," Owain says, placing a kiss on Inigo's cheek, "though you might be interested to know what you do to me." And he pulls Inigo against him, biting back a moan at the small amount of friction.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around this." Inigo says, "I've been in love with you for a long time and. Is this moving too fast?"

"You're in love with me?" Owain smiles.

"Yeah doofus." Inigo sighs but is met with a quick kiss.

"I'm in love with you too." Owain's smiling down at him brighter than the sun.

"You're dumb." Inigo laughs and pulls Owain in for another kiss.

"So." Owain motions to the main room with his head, Inigo blushing again.

"I uh. I've never." Inigo trails off, looking down at the floor. 

"How about breakfast instead?" Owain asks, not wanting to push it. He finally had Inigo in his arms, he wasn't about to scare his frail hearted comrade away.

"I'd love breakfast." Inigo sighs in relief, untangling himself from Owain, "now get out so I can get presentable."

He gently pushes Owain and Owain steps back with a laugh.

"Why Inigo of Indigo Skies, you are always stunning." Owain says.

"Say that again after my hair cooperates with me." Inigo says.

"I'll say it as much as you like." Owain's smile is wide as Inigo's face burns bright red.

"Shut it."

Breakfast manages to go well, Inigo only kind of flirts with the waitress, and Owain resists the urge to assert his prowess by eating many sausages with alarming speed. When they get back to camp and are scolded by Chrom and more seriously by Lucina, it was fine because years of pent up romantic tension was released that morning. All these years they've known each other, despite the fighting and teasing, there was no one they would rather stand by.

\---

Stolen kisses and hidden kisses are all they can get in as they help pack up camp and move to their next location. Once the Shepherds Camp was again to be stationary for a while, it was the perfect time to try and move things forward in their relationship. Kissing was amazing but it left Owain having more nights caught in a passionate tug of war between his sword hand and his desire for Inigo.

"My fantasies about you seem to be growing in heated intensity." Owain says and Inigo spits out his tea.

"You cannot just spring that on a guy!" Inigo scolds.

"I can't help it! Any warrior with such an exquisite lover would go mad not being able to touch them! For many a moon I have dreamt of holding you in my arms as the fires of love and lust consume us and- are you listening?" Owain stops his monologue as Inigo stares at him with a burning face.

"Y-you!" Inigo plants his face in his hands.

"You don't think about-"

"Of course I think about it!" Inigo says, peeking through his fingers, "But it's the middle of the day Owain."

"What kind of stuff do you think about?" Owain asks, ignoring the concerned part of Inigo's statement.

"I- Well. It's. Roses… some wine." Inigo mutters 

"Aw, romantic." Owain smiles.

"I want our first time to be special…" Inigo says, putting his hands down and barely meeting Owain's gaze.

"Inigo of Indigo Skies, my moon and stars, my-"

"Owain."

"I feel kinda guilty. You're here thinking about the perfect first time and I uh." This time Owain averts his gaze, "Honestly I've just been thinking about you and whatever surface I could fuck you against."

Inigo's eyebrows furrow, "Who says you get to top?"

"The drunk Inigo that was begging me to fill him up." Owain says with a wicked smirk.

"I did not-"

"You did, you pushed me on the bed, crawled on my lap and-" 

"Shut it."

That Night Owain scoped out the nearby town for a semi-decent inn and hit the jackpot. He mourned a moment for his wallet but gods, it would be worth it for Inigo's pleasure.

Except brigands had different ideas, and had their army fighting through the night, making sure they missed check in.

The two flop onto Owain's cot once everything is done and everyone is safe and Camp has been relocated, and Owain mourns his wallet again.

"It was going to be perfect Inigo, you were going to be so in the mood." Owain says into his pillow.

"Oh yeah? Plenty of surfaces to have your way with me on?" Inigo asks, curled up on Owain's back.

Owain manages to push himself up, Inigo gently flopping to the side as Owain manages to get up off the bed and he grabs a sack, reaching in grabbing some wine and destroyed roses.

"It was going to be perfect!" Owain says and Inigo laughs, "Hey be nice!"

"I love you." Inigo says between giggles, "Give me that."

Inigo reaches into the bag and tosses petals onto the bed, tossing the bag aside gently and reaching out for Owain to join him.

"Little did you suspect that my cot was what I pictured taking you on the most." Owain says, rejoining Inigo, wrapping his arms around him.

Inigo carded his fingers through Owain's hair as they kissed, letting Owain unbutton his shirt and push it open to feel his chest. Owain takes the chance to deepen the kiss when Inigo gasps in response to Owain brushing his thumb against his nipple.

Owain pulls Inigo's pants off and breaks the kiss.

"How do you want to do this?" Owain asks and Inigo tilts his head at him.

"What do you mean? I thought you were in charge." Inigo says, pushing Owain's kimono open.

"Well. I just figured." Owain helps Inigo on his task of undressing him, "I kind of assumed you would take charge."

"You're basing a lot of this one piss drunk me, aren't you?"

"A little. I gotta say, the idea of you pushing me down and riding me has been the core of a lot of my fantasies."

"How are you so shameless?"

"We're about to have sex babe." 

"Yeah but people think I'm the pervert when you won't stop talking about every way you want to fuck me."

"And there are so many ways. But tonight." Owain tosses his clothes away, "We'll take it slow."

Owain kisses Inigo again, cutting it off abruptly to trail kisses down Inigo's chest and taking a detour to one of his nipples, licking and taking a bite before pulling away. He looks at the meal before him, licking his lips. What was once forbidden is now his for the taking. A conquest he has fought long and hard for. A conquest that makes him long and hard.

He reaches back for his bag, pulling out a vial of oil, uncapping it and pouring some onto the fingers of his ever more dextrous sword hand to pleasure and prepare his enchanting partner.

Owain watches Inigo's face as he presses a finger in, pressing in another when he meets with little resistance.

"Fuck!" Inigo's eyes flutter shut as he focuses on the feeling of Owain's fingers inside of him. "I'm. You can add another."

Owain swallows as Inigo opens his eyes again to look at him.

"You sure?" Owain asks and Inigo nods. Owain scoots in close to kiss Inigo. 

Owain wasn't sure what he was doing if he was being honest. All he knew is that he wanted Inigo to feel good. He had to be doing something right though, because Inigo gasped and moaned into the kiss, pushing into Owain's touch. He was murmuring Owain's name in gasps between kisses and Owain wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

"Owain please, fuck!"

Owain pulls his fingers out quickly and pulling Inigo into his lap, finding the oil again and slicking up his cock, sliding it against his ass, pressing it in gently, kissing Inigo's face waiting for him to give the go-ahead to further.

"You're doing so good Inigo." Owain kisses at the tears forming at the corners of Inigo's eyes. "So good, I love you so much."

Right there with Inigo's legs wrapped around him, their bodies pressed together, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest, there is no where else he would rather be. Everything they had been through, anything they would go through in the future, it was worth it to hold Inigo in his arms.

Owain gently pumps into Inigo, his arms around Inigo's back holding him close. Inigo was meeting the thrusts eagerly, his arms wrapped snug around Owain's neck, kissing his face wherever he could reach. 

Neither of them were going to last long and they knew it. A couple of fumbling virgins that barely survived the apocalypse making their way through sex, but it was amazing all the same.

Owain cums first, filling his love to the brim with shallow thrusts riding out his orgasm as he pulled one arm out from under Inigo to finish him off. In moments Inigo was putty in Owain's hand, spilling his seed not long after and collapsing on the bed.

Owain pulls out and collapses next to Inigo, tugging a sheet over to cover them.

"I'm really glad drunk me is so bold" Inigo says, cuddling against Owain's chest.

"Yeah?" Owain replies.

"Mhmm. If drunk me didn't try to ride you into the sunset would you have noticed that I'm dumb and in love with you?" 

"I would have noticed you are dumb."

Inigo gently pinches Owain.

"Ow. Okay, I deserved that." Owain kisses Inigo's temple.

"Yes you did."

"But what did I do to deserve this?" Owain wraps his arms around Inigo.

"I'm still asking myself the same thing to be honest."

And they share one more kiss before drifting to the best sleep they've had in years.


End file.
